Mike
Mike is Doug McKenna's best friend and a minor character in Treadstone. History When Doug needed a job, Mike helped get them both hired onto an oil rig as derrickmen, although Samantha McKenna wasn't enthused. Treadstone The Cicada Protocol As a result of Senator Eamon Wray and Yuri Leniov's collusion, a trade deal was passed between America and Russia, allowing Expo Oil to hire workers from Russia. This had a knock-on effect of getting Mike and Doug laid off from their jobs at the company's Alaskan oil rigs, replaced by a Russian crew. Mike was naturally enraged by this and offered to go drinking with Doug. Rather than take his medicine as Mike had reminded him to do on behalf of Doug's wife, Doug decided to accompany Mike. At the bar Mike drank away his sorrows with Doug over a game of darts. Eventually the very same Russian crew who were taking their jobs arrived at the bar, which Doug ended up in an altercation with. To Mike's surprise, Doug was able to dispatch the entire Russian crew with ingrained fighting reflexes he wasn't aware he had. This shocked the entire bar and disturbed Mike, prompting Doug to leave. The Kwon Conspiracy with Mike on their flight back to Ashland, Kentucky]] On the flight back from Alaska to their homes in Ashland, Kentucky, Mike asked Doug what happened that night in the bar, to which Doug had no answer. He asked if Mike knew where the mysterious woman he was with went, but Mike had no answer either. He assumed that she and Doug had sex, so Mike steadfastly said "what happens in the Arctic stays in the Arctic", intending not to reveal anything to Doug's wife. He then drove Doug home and assured him that he'd ask around for new jobs for them both. The Berlin Proposal Mike got back to Doug later with an offer of illegal employment at an unsanctioned pill factory, which Doug staunchly declined. The Bentley Lament intimidates Mike]] When the pill factory came under attack by a heist crew, Mike attempted to shoot one of the attackers, only to realize that it was Doug himself he was shooting at. Doug then shot one of his fellow heist crew members to protect Mike, and demanded that Mike leave and act like he never saw anything. Although Mike did leave, he immediately reported Doug to the police in order to land a plea deal to keep himself out of prison. The Hades Awakening Mike called Doug all night, but didn't get any response until Doug physically drove to Mike's trailer to warn him. Doug said that people might come asking questions of Mike and insisted that Mike say nothing, but Mike brought up that the heist crew member Doug shot was actually a corrupt policeman, raising the stakes. Mike began to babble about not going back to prison and how it was only supposed to be an easy gig, when suddenly movement outside the trailer caught Doug's attention. Doug demanded to know what Mike did, at which point he apologized, saying again that he "can't go back to prison". A flash grenade was then tossed into the trailer, so Doug dragged Mike in front of him to use as a shield, exposing Mike to the full frontal blast of the flashbang while sparing his own eyes. Doug then shoved Mike aside, waited for the first SWAT team member to arrive, and then jumped him. With the man briefly as his hostage, Doug was able to fight his way out of the trailer and escape, leaving Mike in a stunned heap for the SWAT team to collect. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Treadstone